Un hecho vale más que mil promesas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Sam es una persona fuerte, aunque ni el mismo sea consciente de ello. Fuerte y leal, eso también. Y desde que Gandalf le hiciese prometer que nunca jamás dejase al señor Frodo, lo ha cumplido a rajatabla. Especie de Sam/Frodo casi.


Título: Un hecho vale más que mil promesas.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: El Señor de los Anillos.

Paring: Se puede ver como un Sam/Frodo.

* * *

Sam es una persona fuerte, aunque ni el mismo sea consciente de ello. Fuerte y leal, eso también. Y desde que Gandalf le hiciese prometer (allá, hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Un año, dos? Una vida entera de eternidades) que nunca jamás dejase al señor Frodo, lo ha cumplido a rajatabla. Aunque, eso sí, jamás se habría tenido que imaginar que pasarían por una aventura tan peligrosa.

Sam es una persona fuerte y leal. Fuerte y leal para quienes lo rodean, pero sobretodo fuerte y leal por Frodo. Por eso no entiende, no _logra_ comprender cómo todo había acabado de aquella manera, con los ojos fríos e impasibles del otro Hobbit sosteniendo los suyos propios, aún con ese "_vete a casa_" resonando con fuerza en sus oídos.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole. ¡Gollum les había engañado, iba a traicionar a su señor solo para hacerse con aquel maldito Anillo! Y él, el estúpido de Samsagaz Gamyi le había dejado hacerlo, se lo había puesto tan fácil...que resultaba casi ridículo.

Y entonces recuerda la Comarca y sus campos. Y piensa en lo maravilloso que será regresar a casa, tal y como Frodo le ha dicho. Piensa en la suavidad de la hierba bajo la yema de sus dedos, fresca y con olor a campo. Piensa en el río Brandivino y en su querida y pequeña casa de jardinero…y _duda_.

Pero en ese instante en el que Frodo le da la espalda y se aleja de su lado y cuando está a punto de desaparecer de su vista vuelve a recordar su promesa. La promesa que hizo de estar junto a él. Y tiene ganas de rugir, de romperle el cuello a Gollum y de obligarle a confesar todas y cada una de sus mentiras. Aprieta con fuerza los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta sangrar ligeramente para aguantar el dolor (_agudo, intenso, insoportable_).

_Y quiere correr. _

Correr hacía Frodo y agarrarlo por la muñeca. Abrazarlo para no dejarle ir nunca más y protegerle de todo y todos porque sencillamente no puede soportar el pensamiento de que algo haga daño a su querido señor Frodo. Pero no puede. Y aprieta aún más los puños con impotencia, maldiciéndose interiormente.

Pero no hace nada porque se siente perdido y confuso. Porque parece incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando Frodo no está cerca, cuando su fuerza, su voluntad y su mirada triste le inspiran para seguir adelante. Porque Frodo es muchísimo más fuerte que él. Porque nadie más que Frodo sería capaz de dar un paso detrás de otro para librar a toda la Tierra Media de un mal tan abominable.

(_Sin darse cuenta de que nadie en toda la Tierra Media además de él sería capaz de dar un paso detrás de otro únicamente por y para Frodo. Porque Sam es el único capaz de ser ese hombro que necesita Frodo, ese apoyo y esa fuerza. No Aragorn ni Bilbo. Y por supuestísimo, __**no**__ Gollum. Solo Sam. Solo él) _

Y Sam aprieta los dientes, hace de tripas corazón y se seca las lágrimas con el puño, levantándose. No piensa rendirse, seguirá estando ahí para Frodo. Coge aire y continúa escalando.

Sam es una persona fuerte, aunque ni el mismo sea consciente de ello. Fuerte y leal, eso también. Pero sobretodo lo es para Frodo. Por eso tiene que seguir adelante, por eso tiene ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Al fin y al cabo, tiene una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mi primer fic del ESDLA en años y es desde el punto de vista de Sam. Y un pseudo Sam/Frodo. Qué cosas.

Personalmente, al igual que muchos otros, supongo, creo que Frodo no habría llegado ni a las puertas de Mordor de no haber sido por Sam. Creo que es el hobbit más dulce y más leal que ha habido y habrá en la Comarca y, para mí, fue el verdadero héroe de toda la historia. Para mí, al menos.

En cualquier caso creo que el pobre mío debió de sentirse devastado cuando Frodo decidió seguir con Gollum y le echó a él. Ains, Frodo…no sabes escoger a tus compañeros (¿?)

¿Review?


End file.
